This invention relates to improvements for coin-operated amusement devices generally referred to as cranes. Cranes are characterized by an enclosure having a transparent window that allows a player to observe a play field on which prizes are randomly distributed across the surface. Over the play field area is situated a claw or other device that is designed to engage the prizes. In conventional arrangements, the claw is suspended from a chain or cable and, upon activation of the device, an operator can remotely move the claw to a desired position above a selected prize on the play field. The claw is then opened, lowered into the proximity of prizes and then closes. In the event that the claw engages a prize, it is transported to a retrieval area.
Conventional crane devices are often located in arcades, stores, game rooms, shopping malls and amusement parks. Most crane games consist of a large container that has windows so an operator can see the array of prizes and manipulate the location of the claw. The prizes typically include a wide assortment of different toys such as plush items, candy, balls or other collectables. With conventional cranes, a player typically operates a joystick control to manipulate the claw over the desired prize area by activating motors that drive a carriage that holds the claw. The tracks, which are typically oriented perpendicularly to one another, are attached to the ceiling of the container. When the player is satisfied with the location of the claw, the player may depress a switch to activate a motor that causes the claw to be opened and lowered where it may possibly engage any prizes that it may contact. The claw then closes, is raised back up and is automatically moved to the prize retrieval area. When the claw is over the retrieval area, the claw is then again opened and, if the claw had successfully engaged a prize, it will release the prize where it is allowed to drop into a retrieval area that can be accessed by the player.
In another common game procedure, the player is permitted a predetermined time in which to position the claw. When the time has elapsed, the claw will open and drop from whatever location it occupied. In this procedure, in the event that the player does not activate the lowering sequence within the predetermined time, the claw is automatically opened, lowered and the same sequence as outlined above progresses. While a joystick is the most common controller used for crane games, other input means such as switches, pressure activated buttons or roller balls may also be used to control the movement of the claw. Conventional crane games use DC motors to orient the claw over the prizes and drop the claw down in proximity with the prizes. These conventional games also use a solenoid to open and close the arms of the claw. The use of a solenoid to control the arms of the claw has a number of disadvantages: the part must frequently be replaced due to wear, with use the coils of the solenoid heat up causing the solenoid to lose power and, the power curve is not evenly distributed along the stroke of the piston wherein the torque available at the end of the stroke is different than the beginning. Further, the torque curve of a solenoid cannot be adjusted. The use of solenoids to power the claw also requires running a power source to the motor and therefore require at least two wires or cables to be suspended from the overhead track or boom. The presence of multiple wires on the increases the chances of entanglement and these problems are a major contributor of service calls on conventional crane devices.
Because the prizes are depleted, someone having access to the prize container must periodically replace prizes in conventional crane games. If the game is frequently played, the prizes must be more frequently replaced. If the number of prizes in the game appears depleted, players will not have a large selection of prizes and accordingly, play on the game may decrease. In some circumstances, certain types of prizes are more popular than other items and these popular prizes will be more quickly depleted because players will target such items. If the number of popular items appears depleted, play on the game may also decrease. Yet a further problem with conventional crane games is that prizes are typically withdrawn from the middle portion of the container at a more frequent rate than from the periphery. This leaves an inconsistent distribution of prizes on the play field. In any event, any manner in which one could reduce the frequency of checking the container and filling the container would be a welcome improvement to owners of crane games.
As discussed above, after frequent play, the distribution of prizes on the play field may become uneven. The action of the engagement of the claw on the items also causes the prizes in the container to settle and to become closely nested adjacent to one another. When the prizes settle in the container in this manner, they are more difficult to be engaged by the claw device. In these circumstances, players may become frustrated with the play of the game and become less inclined to play or continue to play the game.
Although cranes can be used to distribute a variety of prizes, the manner of engagement of the prize is affected by the characteristics of the items that are being manipulated. For example, materials that are plush are resilient and will partially deform in response to the engagement by the claw. Other prizes may be rigid and will not compress or conform to the pressure that is exerted by the claw. In view of the diverse types of prizes that may be distributed in the games, it would be desirable to be able to more precisely control the pressure that is exerted by the claw in order to match the characteristics of the prizes that are in the container. Further, if the pressure that the claw exerts on the prize is increased, the chances that the claw will successfully engage, lift and retain a prize as it travels to the retrieving area is increased.
Conventional crane games allow a player to position the claw on two perpendicular tracks. Most games use DC motors that are activated in response to the joystick to position the claw over the prize field. While the player can position the claw over the prize, in conventional cranes the player does not have any control over the angle or orientation of the claw with respect to the prize. In the absence of such control, some players may become frustrated playing the game because it is difficult to stop the movement of the claw at the precise spot they have selected. Further, because the movement is limited to two tracks, the player does not have an option to rotate the orientation of the claw with respect to the prize. Accordingly, there is a need for improved player control of the claw during the claw orientation sequence.